pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
VanillaCupcakes123's Yes! Pretty Cure 5!
VanillaCupcakes123's Yes! Pretty Cure 5! is a remake of the Yes! Pretty Cure 5! and Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Go Go! series. Most things about the series stays the same, but there are a few changes. It's possible that the author's Yes! Star Pretty Cure 5! series is a continuation of this remake. Major Changes Note: The major changes are bolded. * [https://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Masuko_Mika Mika Masuko]' becomes a pretty cure in episode 33. She's the pretty cure of empathy, Cure Caramel. However, she doesn't become a true pretty cure until around the end of the 1st season. Because of this, there are some little setbacks for her. She also wasn't present for the first movie due to unknown reasons.' * Even though Rin and Karen are still friends, they argue more. * Coco is not a teacher, he's a teacher's assistant. * The romance and bonds is slightly more focused on. With that said, the following pairs that are bolded are the pairs that are focused on most: Nozomi x Coco, Komachi x Natts, Karen x Kurumi/Milk, Rin x Pepper, Urara x Syrup, Nozomi x Kurumi, Nozomi x Syrup, Kurumi/Milk x Coco and Mika x Natts. * In the second season, L'École des Cinq Lumières become an all gender school, which the cures encourage Syrup and Pepper to attend. * Milk/Kurumi and Nozomi don't argue as much. With that said, Milk isn't as brash to the cures like in the canon and gains a friendship with the cures besides Karen. However, her and Karen are still closer. Original Characters Mika Masuko/Cure Caramel, Pretty Cure Of Empathy Mika keeps her original personality from the original series, being outgoing and always looking for a scoop. However, in episode 33 and forward, she strives to learn about true friendship from the cures while training as an apprentice to become a full pretty cure. With some power from pretty cure 5 combine, Mika was able to become a cure, but since a 6th member wasn't originally planned, she wasn't at first a full pretty cure. However, if she were to train physically and mentally, she can gradually gain power and soon become a true pretty cure. She still has a crush on Natts, but as the series progressed, her crush on Natts starts to fade and she becomes friends with him instead. Also, her and Urara gain a little bond. Due to her learning about friendship, Mika keeps a little diary (given to her by Coco), writing down all her experiences. Her alter ego is the Cure of Empathy, Cure Caramel. '''Her costume has a design resembling that of Cure Lemonade's, her counterpart. In civilian form, she has brown hair and eyes. In cure form, she has orange hair and eyes. Her color is an orange-brown and her element is earth (more so than Cure Mint's, since Mint's element is mostly nature). * '''Transformation Phrase: '''The Strong Rock Of Empathy! Cure Caramel! * '''Attack 1: '''Pretty Cure Caramel Cement! * '''Attack 2: '''Pretty Cure Caramel Blinding! * '''Go Go! Attack: '''Pretty Cure Earth Trench! '''Peppermint (Pepper for sort) A fox-like creature who appears in the 2nd season along with Syrup. He's Syrup's best friend and is the same age as him. Despite their bickering at times, he shares a bond with Rin, just like Nozomi does with Coco, Komachi does with Natts, Karen does with Milk and Urara does with Syrup. It's been also hinted that he might have a crush on her and later Rin returns the feelings. Character changes Nozomi Rin Urara Komachi Karen ''' '''Coco Natts Milk/Kurumi ''' '''Syrup Episodes Added Trivia